College Days
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Kagome is 20, in her 2nd year of college, & is trying to get over her recent breakup with her boyfriend, who was also her first. Then, she meets college dropout, InuYasha. Will love bloom, or will Kagome take a ride down memory lane with her ex? CH.11 UP!
1. New Year

**Summary: Kagome is 20, in her 2nd year of college, & is trying to get over her recent break-up with her boyfriend, who also took away her viginity. Then, she meets college dropout, InuYasha. Will love blossom between the two, or will Kagome take a ride down memory lane with her ex?**

**_Well, here is my first InuYasha story. I hope y'all like it very much, & FYI: I got the idea from reading angelbabe17's story: The Love Of Art, so if you ever come across it, you should read it, 'cause its good. Anyway, hope you like my story & please leave reviews too. I don't like flames that much, (but hey, you doesn't?) but I will accept them if needed, which I hope I won't! hehe! Well, here's the first chapter of College Days!_**

**Ch.1- New Year**

Kagome rushed through the people in the hallway. Her purple purse bounced against the side of her stomach as she ran. She was, once again, late for class.

'Oh god,' thought Kagome. 'I'm 20, its my 2nd year of college & I'm already late for my first class of the year. I knew I never should have stopped to have a bite & talk to Sango on the way here. She doesn't have class for another hour!'

Kagome finally made it into the classroom just in time. She walked past the desks, looking for someone she knew that she could sit next to.

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" yelled a boy.

Kagome looked over & sighed. Well, it was better than nothing. She walked over & sat down next to the boy. Of course, it was Sango's boyfriend & the biggest pervert in the world. Miroku.

"'Bout time you got here Kagome," he said jokingly poking her with her elbow.

"Miroku, cut it out," she said, brushing his elbow off her.

Right then, the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Hojo, & I will be you teacher for Philosophy this year. So sit down so we can begin."

Other classmates who were standing up started to sit down. Kagome & Miroku just looked at each other.

While the students were getting ready, Mr. Hojo was looking to see who were the good students & who were the bad. Then, he spotted Miroku.

'Hmm… he looks like a class clown.' After that, he saw Kagome. ' If she's friends with that guy, I'd better keep an eye on him too!' he thought as well. Then, he began to teach.

Kagome, however, was thinking about what Sango & her should do after all their classes. But, through all that, she did manage to hear one crucial thing.

"So, as you can see, you will only have two actual grades in this class. Two reports. So you better do well in this class, or you will fail," Mr. Hojo said, a smile forming on his lips. The students gasped, including Kagome & Miroku.

"Two grades! Aww man, I'll fail this class for sure!" Miroku said, burying his face in his hands, pulling on his bangs.

"You won't fail Miroku. I'll help you & everything will be okay," Kagome said, softly patting him on the back. 'At least, I hope so.'

**_Well there ya go. I hope y'all liked it! big smile I got the idea from a class that my mom took, & it did only have two grades. (actually, I took the whole class 'cause that's the one she took!) Hopefully, I'll be able to put the next chapter up soon, but I would like reviews before though! Please review! Thank you! hehe! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	2. The Boy & Love?

**_Hello. Well, I have some hits & three people have put me on their alert list, & I thank you. Horray for me! Some people actually like it. And thank you Sa-Sa15 for reviewing! Thanxs! And also, I noticed that I so forgot to put a disclamier on my first chapter, & I'm so, so sorry that I forgot! -cries- -ahem- Anyway, here's the disclamier & the next chapter of College Days!_**

**_Disclamier: No, I do not own InuYasha. If I did, there would be as many love scenes as there are fighting scenes, & that would be a lot. Yay! (also, this is the first & last time I'm saying this. everyone knows I don't own it!)_**

**Ch.2- The Boy & Love?**

Rain poured down in downtown. A man sat in an alley as people walked quickly by. No one even stopped to look at him.

His amber eyes looked up from the ground & into the sky. They were filled with failure. His white dog ears folded down against his snow white hair.

"Stupid rain," he said as he got up. He kicked the water on the ground & started to walk along with the crowd.

Soon, he was just another shadow.

:) :p ;)

Kagome sighed upon looking at her grade. The semester was almost over, & Mr. Hojo had already given the first report. Kagome just got her grade back, & she was not happy with it. It was a measly C, & she didn't understand why he wouldn't change it to a B-.

'They're basically the same thing! What's the difference!' She sighed. It was too complicated to figure out, & she was already tried.

As she was walking off, Miroku came up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes & said, "Guess who."

Kagome, who wasn't paying attention, was surprised when there was suddenly darkness. She took a breath of intake as she stepped back, trying to get away. She then hit something. It was a chest. She had walked right in-between Miroku's arms!

"Why Kagome, I didn't you felt that way about me!" Miroku said, a hand reaching down to rub her butt. "Sorry, but I already have a girlfriend, but I can put you on the waiting list."

"Pervert!" Kagome yelled, slapping him & his arms to get out of them, & stepped away about 5 feet.

"Fine. I'll just go to Sango. I know she won't back away 'cause she loves me!" Miroku said very kid-like. He turned around & walked off, the imprint of Kagome's hand still on his face.

**_Well, sorry to make this chapter a tad... -ducks as people throw paper balls at her- Okay, okay, a lot! Sheesh! -ahem- Anyway, hope you liked it, & sorry about the summary. Its kinda long, but really important, so I'll try & shorten it, so y'all can read all of it. Anyway, I'll try that, & will y'all please try & review! Iwould love that very much, & it might even get me to update faster! (but then again, doesn't every writer say that, so I'm not promising anything!) Anyway... Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	3. Kagome meets Inu

**_I'm soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! First, I had school & a whole lot of other stuff to do. Then, whenever I did have the time, it wouldn't let me upload the chapter! So, I'm sooooo sorry Sa-Sa15 since you're the only one reviewing for such the long wait. I'll try to never let that happen again! Now, may I introduce chapter three of College Days!_**

**Ch.3-Kagome meets Inu**

Kagome reached her dorm, but after she got inside, she realised that she now had nothing to do. Philosophy was her last class to go to that day.

'Hmm… maybe I should call Sango. If I hurry, I can call before Miroku gets there.' Now having that in her mind, she picked up the phone & dialed Sango's dorm number.

"Hey. Sango here," she answered.

"Hey Sango, its Kagome."

"Hey Kag, what's shaken?"

"Nothin' much right now. What to do something, like go to the mall?" Kagome asked, hopefully hoping that Miroku wasn't there.

"Ooh. Sorry Kagome, but Miroku just got here, & I promise I'd go wherever he's taking me. Sorry."

"That's okay. See ya later then?"

"Sure! Bye!"

"Bye."

Kagome sighed & hung up the phone. "Now I really don't have anything to do." She walked over to the couch & flopped down on her stomach on it. She grabbed the remote on the table & turned on the T.V., but there was nothing good on as she flipped though the channels.

At times like this, Kagome wished she still had her boyfriend. Sure, she's over him. She's been over, but deep inside her heart, she still longed for him.

'At least he was never too busy for me.' Kagome sighed and turned off the T.V.

"I think I'll go take a bath."

:) :p ;)

"Failed again, eh InuYasha?"

"Shudup!" InuYasha yelled. "I don't need your help Sesshomaru."

"Fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you've lost what little you still have."

"Fine I won't!"

InuYasha stormed out of the house, eyes blazing with fury instead of failure.

Back in the house, the man smiled. "InuYasha, you will never win."

But then again, neither had he.

:) :p ;)

"Ahh, that hits the spot."

Kagome sighed as the warm water soothed her soft skin. Baths always relaxed her & made all her troubles & stress go away. She leaned her head back to rest as she closed her eyes.

'Mmm… now this is the life."

She opened her brown eyes & turned her head to the side to look at her clock. It read 3:52.

'Ahh, I better get out if I want to go somewhere.' Kagome gripped the sides of the tub & pulled herself out.

She grabbed a robe & wrapped it around her, not wanting to put it on. She pulled her black hair out from under it as she walked towards her closet.

"Hmm… what to wear, what to wear…"

She finally picked out a black T-shirt that said, "Cute chick right here!" in light blue writing, some blue jeans, angle-high black boots, & a black jacket with read flames at the bottom & sleeves.

"Now, let's get some coffee."

She grabbed her car keys & ran out the door.

:) :p ;)

InuYasha walked along the road, not caring that it was starting to rain. He stopped walking when he heard his stomach growling. Ever since his pathetic attempt to go to college backfired, he lost the will to live. And that meant starving himself to almost his weigh was in the negatives. He sighed & looked around.

"Fine. You win. I'll eat, I'll eat," he said out aloud to himself. 'And I also need a drink.' He had drowned himself in alcohol as well.

He turned to his right to see a coffee shop just ahead. His frown turned into a smirk as he walked towards it.

:) :p ;)

Kagome pulled up in her blue convertible Viper. She pushed the button to pull the top up as it was starting to rain. She opened the door & got out. After shutting it, she started to walk inside.

:) :p ;)

InuYasha had just sat down inside with a nice hot cup of cappuccino. He sipped it quietly as he looked out the window his booth was by. His mouth hung out & drool started to fall as he saw the most drop-dead gorgeous woman that he has ever seen in his life walking inside.

:) :p ;)

Kagome got inside and looked around. It was a quiet, peaceful place. She walked up to the counter, not knowing that two amber eyes were staring right at her.

"Hmm, let's see…" Kagome said, looking at her choices. "I'll have the mocha express please."

"Yes miss, one second," the counter guy said.

As she waited, the pair of amber eyes were wondering what to say to her, if he should say something to her.

As Kagome turned around with her drink, she saw him. His hair. It was the whitest that she has ever seen. Well, almost. But those cute doggy ears took the cake. Along with those eyes, which were staring right at her!

Kagome immediately blushed & looked away, but not for long because he started to talk to her.

"Hey! You girl! You want to sit over here!" he yelled out. 'Nice job InuYasha, calling her 'girl'. Now she'll never come over here.'

Kagome nodded & walked over to him. She sat down across from him.

"Hi, I'm Kagome! What's your name?"

He gulped. "Inu. InuYasha."

**_Well, there you go. Chapter three finally done & up! Hopefully, the next few will come quicker & with less problems too! I finally introduce InuYasha into the picture. Just to warn you, a little bit of a lemon in the next one, so stay here & please leave comments! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	4. I Wanna Have Sex!

**_Well, here is the fourth chapter of College Days. Finally, up I say. Up! -ahem- Anyway, thanxs to Kurumi-Cha(), fluffyluver666, Larija Lewis, Inu-Yasha's1gurl16, & snowshoe32() for reviewing! Thanxs! Anyway, here is a bit of a lemon for y'all! Enjoy!_**

**Ch.4- I Wanna Have Sex!**

Kagome & InuYasha laughed as they stopped in front of Kagome's dorm.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Kagome said, still laughing.

"Yeah, me too," InuYasha said, as his eyes drifted to the floor, the happiness gone from his face.

Kagome noticed this, & stopped laughing as well. She played with her hands for a while while they just stood there, not saying anything for a long time. "Did I do something to upset you?" she finally asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Huh? Oh! No! No! You didn't do anything!" he said, hands his hands frantically in front of him. "It's… this… place," he said quietly as he slowly lowered his hands & his eyes to the floor once again.

"Huh?" She turned her head to a confused state.

InuYasha looked up & around for anybody before he said this in a hushed whisper. "You promise not to tell anybody?"

"Promise."

"Then un-lock the door."

Kagome nodded & put the keys in the door & turned it open.

Once inside, InuYasha slammed the door shut with his foot while he grabbed Kagome & pushed her up against the wall next to it. He pushed his body closer to hers, so there only a little distance between them, his face inches away from hers.

"Inu? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shh! I don't want anyone else to hear!" he said, pushing closer up against her.

Kagome felt something being pushed into her inner thigh. It took a moment to realize that it was Inu's member. She blushed, but it seemed that he hasn't realised it yet, nor that she was blushing.

"Um… I went to this college a while back and…" He stopped, a light blush on his cheeks as turned his face away from hers.

Kagome saw this, & reached a hand up to grab InuYasha's chin with her thumb & fore-finger, turning him back to look her in the eyes.

"It's okay. You can tell me," she said, her soothing voice calming him some.

He nodded & continued. "I wasn't doing so well, so I… dropped… out," he said with sadness in his voice at the last part. He looked up into Kagome's eyes for something besides what she had. Sadness. Concern. Her eyes begged for him to continue. And he did.

"After that, I went to my brother, hoping he would give me a job, but no. He convinced me that I don't deserve to live in this world, that I was a failure, so I gave up the will to live."

Kagome's grew big. "So that's why you're so skinny…" she said in a whisper, mostly to herself.

"I should go," he said. But when he tried to pull away, she wouldn't let him.

"Please. Stay. With me," she said. Then, she buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

InuYasha was confused. 'Why the hell is she crying! I'm the one with the sad story here!'

As if she could read his mind, she said, "Don't you get it! I'm crying for you, you idiot!" Kagome looked up, a few tears still flowing down her face, but she had a smile on as the tears disappeared.

InuYasha now looked down to see what kind of position he had put them in.

His arms were wrapped around her waist; hers wrapped around his chest. He remember that he pushed her against the wall, & pushed his body into hers, molding it. He knew that his member was being pushed into her, & it harden more as the thought of it. He looked up to see her face.

They were so close; he could already smell her scent. He immediately loved it. It smelled sweet, like the sweetest thing in the world. And that was her. But he also smelled something else. It was _someone_ else's scent, faint, & it was like he had smelt it before. But where?

And another thing, the scent was coming from inside her.

This made Inu angry, that someone else's scent was inside her instead of his. 'Woah. D… Did I really just think that? Well, she is pretty. No, hot! And sexy! Oh, how I would love to fuck her, right here & now! But she probably doesn't even like me, not to mention love!'

For a while, the two just stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, InuYasha decided to move away from her, but she still wouldn't let him. He was fixing to ask why, but then he saw that she was smiling.

And it wasn't just some regular old smile; it was one of those sexy smiles that girlfriends gave to their boyfriends, telling them that they wanted sex. Now.

He understood completely before giving her a smirk & leaning in to kiss her. She gladly returned it, his tongue making its way into her mouth, tasting her.

'God, she tastes so much better than imagined!' he thought as he pushed her more against the wall, his body grinding against hers.

Kagome moaned into the kiss, her body screaming at her to have sex, but her mind telling her to slow down.

'I'm going with my body,' she thought as she pushed up against him, moving her body up and down.

They finally broke the kiss for air. Kagome was panting while InuYasha rolled his head back in the pleasure that she was giving him.

'Man, she's good! And we're not even naked yet! How'd she get this good!'

He picked her up bridal style & carried her to the closest thing, the couch. As he was carrying her, she managed to get his shirt off.

He laid her down as he crawled on top of her, his tongue traveled all over her face, giving her kisses too. His tongue then traveled down her neck & to her collarbone. Kagome moaned all the while & that Inu the advantage to get her T-shirt off. He continued to let his tongue traveled downward & onto her chest. He licked at the parts of her beast that he could get to while she still had her bra on. But not for long.

Kagome bucked her lower body up on Inu's, making him more erratic than he already was. Her hands went up to his doggy ears, & started to rub them, making InuYasha moan. Inu's hands started to travel to Kagome's back, up to her bra strap.

He was fixing to unclip it when-

**RING! RING!**

Kagome & InuYasha jumped at the sound of the phone.

InuYasha groaned because he knew what was going to come next.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry, I have to…" Kagome started to say, but was cut off by Inu's eyes. They were big & watery, like a little puppy.

"Please, please don't answer it Kagome. Please?" he said, whimpering a little bit.

Kagome smiled sadly & said, "Sorry."

Inu let her out, but while Kagome was walking to the phone, she stopped to turn & look at him.

"Kagome! But I wanna have sex!" InuYasha said, winning like a little kid.

She rolled her eyes & picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! Its Sango."

"Hey Sango! Done hanging out with Miroku yet?"

"Yep, & now we can do something, so lets go to the mall!"

"Uh, sorry Sango, but I'm kinda busy."

At that point, she heard InuYasha shout out a quiet "Yes!" & she knew that he had been listening.

"Ooh Kagome! Do you have another boyfriend already?"

"Uh…" Kagome blushed. She was fixing to say no, but then she stopped & thought about it.

"Hey Kagome, you still there?"

"Y-Yea"

"Great! So what about my answer, hmm?"

She could practically hear the smirk on Sango's face, already knowing her answer.

Kagome smiled.

"Maybe."

**_Well, there you have it. Yes, I know it seems that I'm pushing Inu's & Kagome's new relationship too fast, but I'll slow down some. I just had to put that, but as long as you like it, I'm happy. Just to let y'all know, I might not update for a while. Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm just really, really busy. Please give reviews & I'll try to update soon. Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	5. The Phonecall

**_Hey guys. Sorry that its been forever, but I've been super busy & just haven't had time to write any more chapters. Also, I have some bad new for y'all. You all are gonna have to wait a little bit longer (more like a lot) for new chapters. Listen, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to take some time off & type up, like, four chapters of this, so this hopefully won't happen again. Yet... -sigh- it probably will. Anyway, thanxs to Owari Nai Yumes, Black Diamond07, & inukag2gether for reviewing. But, I want to give a special review to clueless2u for reviewing all four chapters that were up! Thanxs to each & every one of you! I love you all & may I introduce the fifth chapter of College Days!_**

**Ch.5- The Phonecall**

Kagome walked back over to InuYasha, swaying her hips as she did.

"So InuYasha, where were we?" she asked seductively. She had just gotten off the phone with Sango, & was feeling, well… horny.

InuYasha gulped. "Uh… you really want to do this Kagome?" he asked, never seeing her like this even though he had only known her for a couple of hours. 'Kagome didn't seem like that type of girl. But maybe I'm wrong. What if she is! What do I do?'

Kagome wasn't that type of girl. But she did have a plan of what she wanted. Besides, her ex liked it, why wouldn't he?

She walked up to him and sat on his lap. "Do you know what I want InuYasha?" she asked him lustfully.

"N…No," Inu said, stuttering some.

She moved her mouth so it was next to his doggy ears, her hot breath tickling him. "To be your girlfriend," she whispered.

InuYasha looked blankly at her with a confused face. "Huh?"

She pulled back so he could see her smiling at her. 'He fell for it! He actually did! What an idiot!' She looked at him. "But you're my idiot," she said, not knowingly out loud while rubbing his ears.

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" Inu said defensively.

"Oops," Kagome said. 'Darn it!'

"Were you just playing 'bad girl' Kagome?" he asked her. Her smile was enough of an answer.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?"

"So, can't I be your girlfriend!" she said to him, angry that he could have forgotten already.

"Oh! I thought you were kidding! Um… why do you think I would make good boyfriend material?" he asked her.

"Well, you're nice, sweet, & cute! I mean, who wouldn't love those dog-ears of yours! And…" she said, her eyes wandering to look at the floor.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I needed someone to comfort, & you seem perfect," she said, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Why?"

"Because my boyfriend just dumped me right before my second year of college. We were together for two years, & he just said it was time to move on," she said, her voice sad, but she was not crying. 'I've cried enough for this guy! I'm not shedding any more tears for him!'

"Its okay, & don't worry, I would love for you to be my girlfriend," InuYasha said soothingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a great, big bear hug.

Right then, the phone rang.

Kagome groaned as InuYasha did his puppy pout again. And it would have worked if it weren't for two things.

One, Kagome's feminine instincts kicked in for her to pick up the phone, & two, that phone was so damn annoying went it rang!

Kagome reluctantly got up, & dragged her feet over to the phone.

"Hello?" she said when she finally picked it up.

"Heh. Its been a while Kagome."

Kagome gasped. 'Its… It's him!'

"What's the matter?" he said. "Not happy to hear from me?"

"Not after what you did to me!" she said, tears forming in her eyes as old ones steamed down her face.

"Hey, I saved you from that bastard Koga, didn't I?"

"Yes, but then you left me!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, wait! I'm-"

She hung up the phone before he could finish.

It was true. Kagome was cornered in an alley that could be used as a shortcut to the college. This guy, Koga, had pinned her to the wall, ready to rape her, when _he_ saved her.

And she became his girlfriend. Out of dept, oh no. He was very handsome & they became boyfriend & girlfriend gradually, after knowing each other a little better. But then, for some reason, he said it was time to move on.

It broke her heart, because Kagome really thought that he was "the one". And she could tell that he loved her.

He had told her before & after their very time of sex. And that… was wonderful.

Tears ran down her face as she remember the day when he dumped her perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to see me?" she asked him as she walked in._

"_Yes, I think its time we moved on," he said, his face motionless._

"_But… But why! We're so perfect together!" she yelled, tears coming down her face._

"_Just… because."_

_Those last words hit her like hell. She wanted to yell, call him a nasty name, but nothing came. Nothing at all._

_His eyes were glued to the floor as she ran out of the room crying, promising herself never to come back again._

_End Flashback_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inu asked, worried. He wasn't paying attention to who Kagome was talking to, thinking it was Sango again.

"It… It was my ex," Kagome said, running to him & burying her face in his chest.

InuYasha started to growl. "Why? What did that guy say to you?" he said, his voice getting angry & growling more.

"He… He didn't say anything. I was thinking about when he left me," she cried out.

Inu led her to the couch & sat down on it with her. He pulled her some away from his chest & looked her in the eyes. "Tell me everything that happened."

And she did. When she finished, her tears were dry & InuYasha was getting angrier by the second.

He pulled her back into a hug with her ears by his chest. Her eyes were wide as she was fixing to ask InuYasha why he did that when he started to speak.

"Don't worry Kagome. I won't let anyone do that to you ever again, including me."

It may have been just a few sentences, but it was enough to make her smile.

**_Well, we had a little bit of fluff & some foreshadowing maybe, hmm? hehe! Anyways, hope you like this chapter & again, I'm sorry both for not updating for FOREVER & still not updating for a while after this. But I know if you really like the story, you'll stay with me no matter what... right? Anyway, please leave reviews & I'll try & get the chapters typed up & up soon! Thanxs:) :p ;)_**


	6. I Love You

**_-takes huge breath- I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS JUST THAT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY & HAVEN'T HAD TIME & THEN I'D FORGET OR I WOULDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING IT AT THE MOMENT OR SOME EXCUSE LIKE THAT! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -whew- But to make up for it, I have a lemon for y'all. Now, I didn't feel like writing it any better, so its crap & yes, I know. I should haver put more time into it, but I didn't okay? The next I will though. Promise. Anyways, y'all probably want to get to reading it, so I'll stop talking & just say thanxs to Gfam89, inuqueen, Black Diamond 07, snowshoe32, ALEXIS, Kagome2u, & clueless2u for the reviews! Thanxs & hope y'all like it!_**

**Ch.6- I Love You**

It had been a few weeks since Kagome had gotten that call from her ex, but she couldn't care less! She had a best friend & the best boyfriend ever! Yes, now Kagome & InuYasha truly acted, & were, like a couple.

As Sango said one night as Kagome slept over at her house. "Kagome! Now we can double date again!" she said while giggling.

"Hehe! Yep!" Kagome said, giggling as well. Then, they would laugh & Kagome would start a pillow fight, like they were little girls again.

Now, since Inu refused to go back to college, he had to get a job. After looking around, he finally did, & it was & would have been much better than what his brother would have gotten him! So, while Kagome was in class, InuYasha would work at the coffeehouse, the same place that they met.

"Man, I never knew biology would be so hard!" Kagome groaned as she walked back to her dorm.

"Yeah, & I thought the only thing you do in there is dissect," Sango said. Sango then looked up to see Miroku down the hall, waving his hand at her.

"There's Miroku! See you later Kagome!" Sango yelled to her, as she had already taken off in the direction of him, waving her hand back at Kagome.

Kagome smiled & waved back before turning the corner & walking to her dorm. She put the keys in the lock & turned the knob. She opened the door, getting a breeze from the open window on the other side of the room.

'Inu must have left it open when he left.'

Now that they were together, Inu had moved in with Kagome. It was easier to work with that way.

She closed the door, set her purse down on the table, & walked over to the window. She sat down on the edge & looked out.

She then turned her head to look at the clock beside the T.V. that read 3:00. 'Inu should be heading home soon. I'm glad he only works Monday through Friday, & only till three on Fridays instead of the usual five.'

She grabbed the remote that sat beside her & turned on the T.V. While she watched T.V., waiting for him, InuYasha pulled up in his black Porsche.

He got out of his car when he realised that he pulled up in front of Kagome's dorm. And that she sitting at the window with it open, watching T.V.

A smirk came to his lips as he sneaked quietly over to her window.

Kagome, who was too wrapped up in the show, soon felt something warm & long wrap around both sides of her waist.

She was fixing to scream, but then she saw Inu's face & his cute doggy ears pop up from behind her.

"Hey baby," he said as he kissed her cheek, jumping into the room.

"Hey Inu. How was work?" she asked as he seated himself on the couch.

"Great. And look what I have," he said in a singsong voice, waving a piece of paper around in the air.

"You got paid!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands together, moving to the couch to pull him into a hug.

Inu returned it, thinking about if he should ask her about the thing that's been on his mind. "Uh… Kagome? Can I ask you something?" he asked, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Yeah?" she said as she did, looking at him.

"Kagome, we've been together for a while, & have _done_ anything, so I was wondering if-"

Inu stopped as Kagome put her index finger to his lips.

"Shh! Don't say anything anymore InuYasha. I know what you're fixing to say & I just want to say that I think I'm ready."

Inu understood what she said as he picked her up bridal-style & carried her to the bedroom. He placed her in the bed and crawled over her.

Her hands immediately went for his shirt, as did his for hers. After Inu's shirt was torn off, her hands traveled up to his ears, rubbing them in a circular motion.

He moaned in pleasure as he used his claws to tear her shirt. 'That's much easier,' he thought as he now traveled his tongue back down to her breast. Only this time, the bra… was gone.

He trailed his tongue over her nipple before sucking on it, then moving to the other one.

Kagome, which was moaning, moved her fingers over his chest, feeling his abs. 'Man, he is so hot!'

After that, her hands went down to his pants. She undid his belt & tossed it aside. She unzipped them & used her legs to help pull them down.

Now, all he had on was his boxers. Inu, however, had different plans.

Before Kagome could remove his boxers, he grabbed her hands. She looked up at him, confused.

"I'm not getting naked before you Kagome," he said with a smirk.

She placed on a smirk as well as she nodded, her hands retreating upwards.

His eyes now went back to being glued at her body before looking downward at her pants. And in one swift move, they were gone. Now they were both in their underwear.

"At the same time?" she asked as he nodded.

Their hands went to each other's underwear & then, at the same time, they pulled them off.

InuYasha let out a sigh before positioning himself at her opening. "Ready?"

She nodded, lacing her fingers with his. He nodded as well, before slowly pushing into her.

She winced a little bit, her body not used to his member. 'He almost has one as big as my ex!'

Once completely inside her & Kagome had gotten used to him, he began to pump in & out of her.

They both began to moan, Kagome arching her back.

After a few fast thrusts, Kagome began to feel her climax coming. Inu could as well as her kissed her, their tongues dancing with each other, tasting each other, as she finally hit.

As soon as she did, Inu pulled out of her, not wanting to, but he had to before he hit his as well.

InuYasha then rolled over & wrapped his arm around her waist, still panting from the sensation.

Kagome then turned to face him, panting as well. 'That… That felt wonderful! Even better than my ex! And I thought he was the best!'

"I love you," InuYasha said as he kissed her yet again.

"I… I love you too," she said back. 'Or do I? I'm still not sure myself.' "N… Now what InuYasha?"

"Well, I guess tomorrow you can meet my family," he said, his voice bitter from the thought.

She nodded. "Oh, okay then."

They then snuggled closer as they began to fall asleep.

And even though the window was still open, sending cold air into the room, Kagome's bed was the warmest thing there.

**_Well, that's it. I hope y'all liked it. (even though the lemon was crap. yes, i know) Anyways, I will NOT make any promises about updating soon... because y'all probably won't trust me. Anyways, I don't got nothin' else to say but hope you liked it & leave reviews!_**


	7. Girl Day

**_Hey guys, I'm early! Horray for me!!!!!!!! -ahem- Anyway, a little detor here, but I hope you like the seventh chapter of College Days! And thanxs to clueless2u, BerryBlossum WHite, Black Diamond 07, & sakura5584 for the reviews! Thanxs!_**

**Ch.7- Girl Day**

Kagome woke up to a very warm bed & a loving boyfriend cradling her in his arms. Her brown eyes met his amber ones & they locked lovingly.

"Well, what time do you think we should go see my…" he swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. "family."

"Um… well, how about-"

RING! RING!

That dreaded phone had interrupted Kagome once again. 'Ugh! Who in their right mind would be calling at this… time?' Kagome chuckled embarrassingly when the clock read 10:52.

She stepped out of the warm bed to meet a burst of cold air from the window opened from yesterday. She grabbed the robe next to the bed & quickly put it on. She walked once again over to the phone & picked it up.

"Hello?" Kagome said, trying not to sound as if she just woke up.

InuYasha, meanwhile, had decided to go ahead & take a shower.

"Hey Kagome, did you sleep in late again?" Sango's perky voice chirped through the phone.

Kagome sighed. 'She always knows when I wake up. How does she do it?!' "Yeah," Kagome said, putting on a fake laugh while she sweatdropped.

"Ooooookay. Anyway, Kagome, you remember Shippo right?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Well, the last time I baby-sat him, you were over here & he really likes you, & well…"

"I get the message Sango. Don't worry, I'll be over there by 11."

"Thanks Kag, you're the best! Bye!"

"Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone as Inu came into the room, a towel around his waist & another he was using to dry his hair. "Who was that?" he asked as he continued to dry his hair.

"It was Sango. She wants me to come over to help baby-sit & I already said yes," Kagome said, heading to her room to find something to wear.

"But I thought we were gonna go see my family," Inu said, secretly thanking Sango.

"Sorry Inu. Tomorrow, kay?" Kagome said, gently patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go get dressed," Inu said, grabbing some of his clothes & heading for the bathroom.

Kagome smiled as she closed her door & locked it. She thanked God that there wasn't a window in her room so she could change in privacy. "Hmm…" she thought to herself out loud.

It was a tad cold outside, so she decided on a pink and black multicolor shirt, black jeans, white & black striped tennis shoes, & a black jacket with pink flames coming from the bottom & end of the sleeves of it.

She turned around in her full-length mirror to look at herself. 'Not bad, not bad,' she thought to herself. She looked over to the clock, which read 11:07.

'Oh shoot!' Kagome thought as she hurriedly walked out of her room to see Inu in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, his white jacket tossed over on the other side of the couch, & his white tennis shoes placed crisscrossed on her coffee table while he watched the T.V., the remote in his hand incase he wanted to change the channel.

'What a man,' Kagome thought, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her purple purse & her keys. She put the keys in her purse & headed for the door. She did notice that the window was now closed though.

"Hey, where are ya going?" Inu asked as he looked up from the T.V. to the door, which Kagome was heading for.

She sighed. "Inu, I've already told you. I'm going over to Sango's to help her baby-sit."

"Oh. Well, I'll be right here if you need me," Inu said, going back to watching the T.V.

Kagome sighed again, now opening the door & going out.

:) :p ;)

"Hey Kagome, about time," Sango said as she let Kagome in.

"Heh. Sorry Sango. I slept in late," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head as she entered Sango's dorm, closing the door behind her.

"Okay girl, spill. Did you & InuYasha…" Sango said, sitting on the couch.

"YES! Yes we did! That's why I slept in late!" Kagome said, sitting next to her.

They both squealed.

"About time," Sango said.

"Kagome? KAGOOOOOMMMMMMMME!!!!!!" yelled a voice.

Up ran Shippo, jumping in Kagome's arms. "Kagome, I missed you so much! I thought you were never coming back!" Shippo wailed into her arms.

"There there Shippo. Its okay," Kagome said, gently patting Shippo on the back.

"Hey Sango…" Shippo said, looking over to Sango with tears in his eyes.

"Yes?" Sango said soothingly.

"Can we go get some ice cream?!" Shippo asked, the tears mysteriously gone & a smile in place.

Sango smiled. "Well Kagome?"

"Well… there is an ice cream store in the mall & we do need some new shoes…"

"I smell a shopping day!" Sango said.

They squealed again, but then stopped.

"Sango, if we go shopping, Shippo will probably get bored," Kagome said.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey! Why not ask our boyfriends to help! One could watch Shippo & the other could be a gentleman…"

"And help carry our bags!" Kagome finished.

"Don't worry. Call your dorm on my phone. I can use my cell phone to speed dial Miroku," Sango said, standing up as she had already started dialing.

Kagome placed Shippo on the couch & walked over to the phone. She picked it up & started to dial her dorm number…

:) :p ;)

"God, doesn't Kagome have anything to eat in here?" Inu asked himself as he looked through her refrigerator. Nothing.

"Sheesh! If I didn't despise shopping so much, I'd go myself," he said as he scratch his head.

Then, he heard the phone ring.

"Stupid phone," he mumbled to himself as he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Oooooooooh Innnnnnuuuuuuuuu!" Kagome said.

InuYasha gulped. 'Uh oh…'

:) :p ;)

"Kagome! Why do I have to carry this stuff?!" InuYasha whined again.

Kagome & Sango groaned. "InuYasha, what is this? The 15th time you've asked?" Sango said, looking through some shoes.

"Yep," Kagome answered, holding up some slippers.

InuYasha, who was behind mountains of boxes, whined again. "Uh! Couldn't you have gotten Miroku to do this?!"

"No, because he's not strong enough, but I should have. I know Miroku wouldn't be complaining, right Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Then, both girls stopped, looked at each other & then to Inu.

He gulped. 'I've got a bad feeling about this…'

:) :p ;)

"See ya Inu!" the girls yelled as they left with a smiling Miroku carrying their boxes to the next store.

Inu was sitting down at the ice cream shop with a happy Shippo licking away at his cone.

Shippo stopped licking for a second to look across the walkway to see the toy store.

He looked up at Inu. "Hey InuYasha, can we-"

"Shut up Shippo."

**_Heh. I really liked the ending of this. Well, I just had to bring in Shippo, so its like a little side story before the big meeting. Dun dun DUN!!!!!!! hehe! Anyway, leave reviews & I'll try to update soon. Next chapter's a trip dowm memory lane, so get ready for some excitment!_**


	8. Trip Down Memory Lane

**_Okay everyone, I'm back again! Horray for me! hehe! Anyway, here's the chapter you may or may not have been waiting for, you find out who Kagome's ex-boyfriend is!!!!!!!!!!! So, without further ado, I give you chapter eight of College Days!_**

**_P.S. Thanxs to fireinu01, lyttleshortie, Le Chat Gris, icey1012, & cyberdemon for the reviews! Thanxs!_**

**Ch.8- Trip Down Memory Lane**

You sure you want to go now Kagome?" Inu said as he opened Kagome's door.

Kagome giggled. "Yes InuYasha, for the last time, I want to meet your family."

He sighed. "Okay." 'It's your funeral.'

:) :p ;)

"My Lord! My Lord!" Jaken yelled as he ran through the mansion to the forayed.

"Yes Jaken?"

"My Lord! InuYasha is on his way to show his newest mate his relatives!"

"His mate?"

"Yes!"

The man chuckled. "Make sure you welcome them when they come."

"Yes, my Lord!"

Jaken then scurried away.

He kept chuckling to himself. 'So, you've finally gotten a mate, eh InuYasha?'

:) :p ;)

"Oh my god, it's huge!" Kagome exclaimed as they pulled up to the gate.

"Yeah, well, most of it belongs to my brother. All I own is a small portion of the house," Inu explained as he waited for the gate to open, quietly tapping his fingers on the wheel.

Finally, the gates opened & Inu drove through. He reached the front & stopped the car & ran over to Kagome's side & helped her out.

"Welcome Lord InuYasha & his newest mate, Lady…" Jaken said, coming outside. "Kagome?"

InuYasha shared the same confused face as Jaken. "Um Kagome, how does toad-face know your name?"

Kagome just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Jaken soon shook himself out of shock & led them inside.

"Hey," Inu whispered to Kagome. "that's Jaken. He's my brother's servant."

"Oh," Kagome just said.

Soon they came to the main room. Ahead was the kitchen. To their left were stairs leading up. Also ahead were two hallways, one to the left behind the stairs, & the other to the right.

"About time you came back InuYasha," said the older brother as he walked out from the hallway by the stairs.

"Keh. Kagome, this is my brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, meet Kagome," InuYasha said, waving his arms between the two.

The two locked eyes, brown meeting gold.

For a second, Inu could have sworn that their was tension in the air, & that his brother, his brother was scared.

Sesshomaru motioned for Jaken to come over. He whispered some things to him, & then Jaken said, "InuYasha, come with me please."

Jaken then departed soon followed by InuYasha, now only leaving Sesshomaru & Kagome in the room.

"So," Sesshomaru said, walking towards Kagome. "how have you been Kagome?"

"Fine," she replied. "my ex."

**_Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -gasp- You now know! What a tragic outcome! What will happen between the two? Will Inu ever find out? And where IS Jaken taking him exactly? Find out all this & more on the next episode of... -ahem- I mean, the chapter of College Days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW TOO!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Rape?

**_Well, sorry for the long wait you guys! I'm really sorry, but I hope this chapter will make it up to you! And thanxs to Thehowlingxoxoxox, AnimeAngel41, Kouga's Archi, le Chat Gris, inuyashachick04, Clueless2u, lyttleshortie, cookie tirone, cblossom, doggiegirl17, La Vixen de Amor, FireStyleTerrell, & animelover737 for reviewing! And here you guys go for such the long wait! hehe!_**

**Ch.9- Rape?**

"So, I was wondering when you were going to come back," Sesshomaru said, stopping in front of Kagome.

"Hmpf! If I knew you were InuYasha's brother, I would have never come back!" Kagome yelled to him, not flinching as he trailed his claws up the side of her arm.

"Really?" he said, walking around her side to her back. "Well, I realised that I was wrong to let you go," he whispered in her ear, his breath sending chills down her spine.

He encircled his arms around her waist as she bit her lip not to let out a moan. "R… Really? I… I would have… have never thought that the… the Great Sessh… Sesshomaru would say tha… that he was wr… wrong," Kagome managed to get out. She heard him chuckled.

Come on Kagome. Moan for me." He nipped at her ear playfully before licking it.

Kagome let out a very quiet moan, but Sesshomaru heard it. He growled, knowing he had her. 'It's been too long Kagome. This time though, I'm not letting you go!'

He pulled Kagome closer to his body while his tongue went to her cheek, planting hot kisses, then moving down her neck, licking and nipping along the way. When he got near where her neck and shoulder meet, his scent came in. "Well, it seems you kept my mark I gave you Kagome," he said heatly.

Kagome, whose head was rolled back and resting on his shoulder, could only breathe out a "yes".

Sesshomaru smiled at this through his kisses and turned her around so they were facing each other. Before Kagome could resist, Sesshomaru had his lips on hers, surprisingly soft.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru's tongue ran across her lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him as all thoughts of InuYasha vanished from her head.

:) :p ;)

"Yo toad-face! We almost done here?!" InuYasha said for what seemed like the 100th time in those last five minutes.

"Why, of course Lord InuYasha. Actually, we are done," Jaken said. 'Heh heh heh, you wish. Lord Sesshomaru said to distract you for at least an hour.'

"You for real?" InuYasha said. "Well, then let's head back," he said, fixing to turn around.

"Wait!" Jaken said. "I know a faster way. Follow me!"

InuYasha sighed. "Fine."

They continued walking down the hallway until Jaken stopped at a door. He opened it & then stepped aside. Inu looked at him, shrugged, & then walked in. The first thing his face hit was a mop.

"Hey! This is a-" SLAM! Then, InuYasha heard a click among other things being pilled up outside that door.

"Sorry Lord InuYasha. I'll let you out in an hour or two."

"Hey! You let me out right now you toad-face bastard!"

But Jaken was long gone.

:) :p ;)

Sesshomaru & Kagome had moved from making out in the grand hall to Sesshomaru carrying Kagome up the stairs, bridal style, to his master bedroom, all the while still kissing. Sesshomaru kicked open his door, & stepped inside. He closed it with his foot, & walked over to his bed. He laid Kagome down on it, then crawled over her.

He stayed there a second, taking in her scent. "God you smell good Kagome," he said heatedly, taking off his shirt along with hers.

Kagome gulped, now seeing where this was headed. 'I've got to get out of here. Before InuYasha finds out!'

During that time, Sesshomaru had gotten his pants off, & was working on hers, but she started to squirm. "Shh Kagome. Stop moving around. Its okay," Sesshomaru told her, but she shook her head "no".

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with InuYasha, not you," she said, trying to get up, but Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed.

"No Kagome. You're mine, & you're not going anywhere," he said, his eyes blazing with fury.

Kagome started to scream, but Sesshomaru slapped his hand over her mouth. "Now," he said coolly. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth & leave for just a second, but if you scream or try to leave, you'll pay dearly," he said, his voice dripping with acid.

Kagome's eyes widen in fear as he got up to leave. Her first instincts were telling her to run, but her wits told her to stay. She knew what Sesshomaru could do to her, & he would.

She closed her eyes as a tear came down her face. 'InuYasha, where are you?'

:) :p ;)

"Let… me… out… of… here… you… son… of… a… bitch!" Inu screamed as he banged various objects against the door. It didn't move an inch.

Too tired, he fell on the floor. "Kagome…" he said, panting. 'I know you're in trouble. Don't worry. I'll save you.'

:) :p ;)

All Kagome could see was darkness.

Sesshomaru had blindfolded her eyes & her mouth, along with tying up her arms. Now she lay helpless & naked in front of him.

She felt his top tip against her entrance, but she knew he wasn't going in yet. 'Sesshomaru loves to play games first.'

Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. 'She always did have the best body.' He leaned down & flicked his tongue out to lick her nipple.

Her body jumped to the touch, but soon calmed down after he kept licking it & teasing it with his mouth. Kagome whimpered & could feel herself getting wet.

'Even though I'm not in love with him anymore, my body still loves his touches,' she thought as he moved between the valley & to the other one. Soon, he moved down to her stomach & then, back up to her neck. Kagome was confused.

'Why did he-'

Her thoughts were cut short as she felt his fingers travel down her skin to her entrance & two went inside. The lower part of her body thrusted up as he heard moans of pleasure coming from her. "I knew you liked that Kagome," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head "no", but her body was screaming "yes". "Hmm, well I seem to disagree," he said, grabbing her chin to pull her head up & down to say "yes".

"There we go," he said, pushing his fingers in further. Then, he began to make a rhythm, pumping in & out of her. She moaned, & her body moved with his rhythm.

Soon enough, her climax came, & her juices spilled over his fingers. He took his fingers out of her & licked one. "Mmm, so sweet," he said. He pulled the blindfold on her mouth down & stuck the other finger in her mouth.

"Suck it," he commanded, his voice sending chills down her spine as she did. Once through, he replaced the fold, & positioned himself at her entrance. "Let's see if your body still remembers me Kagome," he said.

Before she could do or say anything, he thrusted into her fast & hard. Her muscles tightened around his member. "I see you don't…" he growled out as he began to thrust in & out of her, faster each time, despite the pain that she was feeling.

After a while, it soon went away & then, after the thrusting soon turned pleasureable, Kagome could feel her climax coming & so could he. "Damn it Kagome…" he said, trying to hold back his own until she came. Finally, Kagome muffled a scream as she came.

His yell came more as a growl, but he soon came after words as well. He pulled out of her, panting. He removed both blindfolds & the rope.

Kagome stared up at him. "Sesshomaru, what did you do?" she asked.

"Simple," he replied, his eyes lowering to a glare. He leaned down & whispered those four words Kagome thought he did.

"I made you mine."

**_Dun dun DUN!!!!!! Oh no! What does he mean?! And why, oh why, did I leave out at a cliffhanger?! And why was this lemon only a little better than the last one?! (that... i'm not too sure of) Well, I'll try to hurry & come out with the next chapter of "College Days"!_**


	10. Never Know

**_...I have no excuse for this. Seriously, I'm surprised people are even still reading this. I mean... sorry to say, but this is one of the crappiest fics I've ever written. (then again, it IS the second story that i posted up here) But I've promised myself to NEVER leave a story unfinished, no matter if it takes the rest of my life to do so! Anyways, totally my fault for not updating. I'm WAY lazy & just not into InuYasha anymore, but this story WILL be completed one way or another!!!!_**

**_Thanxs to La Vixen de Amor, animelover737, RyokoValentine, & AnimeAngel41 for reviewing that chapter that was FOREVER ago! I'll be seriously surprised if someone reviews to this..._**

**Ch.10- Never Know**

"Al…… most…… got it…… open." BANG! The door flew across the hallway. InuYasha sighed. "Finally got that damned door open," he said. 'Now time to find Kagome.'

InuYasha started into a sprint, heading down the hall, trying to remember which way to the grand hall. "Hmm… was it this way… or way it that way?" InuYasha groaned. 'I have no time for this! I'll just try them all!'

Then, he spotted someone up ahead. He was small, green, had a funny walk… 'Ahh, that's just Jaken… JAKEN!' "Hey you! Jaken! Stop!"

Jaken froze. 'Oh no, InuYasha has escaped! I just hope Lord Sesshomaru has had enough time.' InuYasha jumped in front of Jaken, & picked him up by the collar, holding him eye level to him.

"Listen here you nogood sonofabitch bastard! Where's Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled in his face.

"Ka-Ka-Kagome is-is right wh-where yo-you left her Inu-InuYasha," Jaken studded out. InuYasha just growled & dropped Jaken, & started running again.

Not before he asked Jaken which way to get to the grand hall though.

:) :p ;)

Kagome was terrified. Sesshomaru just dropped her off in the grand hall after his "fun" with her, & playing his little "game". 'I'm glad at least he let me get dressed.' She hugged her arms & swayed a bit, waiting for InuYasha. Where was he anyways?!

"Just remember Kagome," she told herself. "Never speak about this to InuYasha. Ever." As if right on cue, InuYasha appeared from out of the hallway to her right.

"Hey! Kagome!" he yelled out as she turned to face him running towards her.

:) :p ;)

InuYasha finally reached the end of the hallway. He looked to find Kagome right where he left her as Jaken said. 'She doesn't look like she's in any danger. But I know she was.' He just stood there, taking his time & staring at her. 'God, she really is beautiful.'

"Hey! Kagome!" he yelled out as he began to run towards her. She jumped when he called her name, & turned to face him. 'She looks scared,' he thought as he pulled her into a hug.

It was quiet, neither of them saying a word. Until Kagome started crying into his chest. "Kagome! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked as he rubbed her back, pulling his claws through her black hair. Suddenly, she pulled away from his touch, wiping her tears away.

"Nothing," she said, smiling up at InuYasha. "Come on, let's leave Inu," she said, as she turned around to head out.

"Not so fast InuYasha." Kagome's stopped dead, her blood running cold.

InuYasha growled. "Yeah?! Well, what do you want Sesshomaru?!" he yelled angrily up at him. Sesshomaru was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at him. Or more importantly, at her.

He smiled. "Nothing, just checking something." Then he turned & went back up the stairs.

"Keh. Whatever. Come on Kagome," Inu said, grabbing her wrist & pulling her out the door. 'Something happened to Kagome & I know it! Sooner or later, I'll find out.'

Kagome turned her head & took one last look before they went through the doors. 'InuYasha can never find out about what happened.'

As they both got in InuYasha's car, & drove off, they were both worrying. Too bad they didn't know it was about the same thing.

**_... Shortness, I know, but this has been pre-written for a couple of years now. I'm just so lazy that I haven't decided to type it up until this very moment in time. I'm pitiful, I know. Feel free to flame. Anyways, I really do want to finish this story so I don't have it looming over me, like a guilt trap waiting to happen. Leave reviews if you please... if anyone's actually reading this piece of crap._**


	11. Just Alike

**_-gasp!- A super, secret, fast update?! The world must be ending! -chuckles- Not quite my darlings. I know this is not enough to make up me not updating in more than a year, but after a while, it gets tiring just typing. Anyways, I couldn't just leave you with that puny, short update. So here's a longer one! (granted, all these chapters are pretty short, but still) Anyways, here's Chapter 11 of College Days!_**

**_I updated so fast no one's had time to review yet. Hmmff... go me! ^__^_**

**Ch.11- Just Alike**

"I can't believe we took this class. It's so boring," Miroku yawned out. Kagome giggled beside him.

"Well, at least the grades are easy. There's only two!" she said.

Mr. Hojo whapped his pointer stick on the board. Kagome & Miroku immediately looked forward. "Now, if you two are done talking, I'll continue with my lesson." As he continued, Kagome wasn't paying attention.

Though she looked happy, inside she wasn't. Even though it's been a month since Inu & her went to see his brother, the memory was still fresh. His brother. Sesshomaru. Her ex-boyfriend & the one she really thought she loved.

Until he dumped her. And then raped her.

She shuddered. And then she convinced herself never to tell InuYasha. But she did tell her best friend Sango.

_Flashback_

"_He did what?!" Sango yelled. Kagome nodded sadly. "How dare he! When I get my hands on him! That nogood rotten sonofabitch…"_

"_Sango," Kagome said, stopping Sango from her ranting. "It's okay," Kagome continued. "he got what he want."_

_She looked down at the ground, as did Sango. "Me."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed again. It was true. She really did belong to him. She's grateful that he didn't get her pregnant though. But what he did was much, much worse.

He placed a dominant seed inside her, permanently making her his until a greater one knocks it out. Kagome was hoping InuYasha could do that, but you only get one dominant seed in your life, & you don't even know when it's even going to come.

'And InuYasha probably wouldn't want to waste it on me anyways. I mean, look at me! I'm a slut! A whore! Letting my ex-boyfriend rape me! Who would want me?! If InuYasha finds out, he'll leave me! Or worse, he'll rape me like his brother before he leaves me! They are brothers after all.' She wrapped her arms around herself & quietly rocked back & forth.

Miroku saw this & was fixing to say something, but then the bell rang. Before Miroku could say anything, Kagome was gone. Off to medics with Sango. Kagome had always wanted to be a nurse, but now, she just wanted to be safe.

She hurried through the crowd of people, hoping to find Sango, the only one who knows besides Sesshomaru himself. Then, InuYasha came to her mind. 'I almost told him,' she thought. 'on the day we got back.'

_Flashback_

_Kagome & InuYasha had just gotten back from visiting Sesshomaru. 'Something's up,' InuYasha thought as Kagome stumbled with things. The keys, the doorknob, which she was currently trying to open so they could get inside. "Here, let me…" Inu said, but Kagome pushed him away._

"_Its okay Inu, I got it," she smiled at him. She opened the door & quickly ran inside, leaving InuYasha to stand in the open doorway. He walked inside, closing the door behind him._

"_Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, now watching her throw random clothes all over the place._

'_I need to get the smell of rape off me,' she thought. 'and before Inu can smell his brother on & in me.' Suddenly, she just couldn't hold it in. she just had to tell him. "Inu…" she said, coming out of the closet, clothes in her hands._

"_Yeah?!" he asked excitedly. 'Finally! She's gonna tell me what's bothering her!'_

_Then Kagome stopped. 'What am I doing?! I can just tell Sango!'_

"_Well…" InuYasha said, urging her to talk._

"_Nothing," she said as she turned around & went back into the closet. That was when Inu knew something was wrong._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she sat down. Kagome sighed & Sango immediately knew what she was thinking. "He'll find out sooner or later," she said, patting her friend on the back.

"Yeah, I know," Kagome said. 'And that will be worse than me telling him.'

:) :p ;)

"That's it!" InuYasha yelled outside. He just got off work, & he has had enough. 'God, I'm gonna find out what's bothering her tonight. Or else. It's killing me! She doesn't want to be near me, or sleep with me, or anything to do with me at all!'

He growled, stomping off towards his car, his sights set on her dorm.

:) :p ;)

Kagome sighed again. "Come on Kagome, cheer up. That's, like, the third time you've sighed in this hallway," Sango said, walking beside her.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm afraid that Inu will get more suspicious than he already is," Kagome said. Sango nodded her head.

"Yeah, well, my advice was to just tell him, but you don't really seem to be taking it," she said, stopping in front of her dorm room.

"Okay, if he doesn't figure it out, I'll tell him tonight," Kagome said.

"Good," Sango said. "now, if you excuse me, I have stuff to do. Good luck Kagome!" Then, she went inside her own dorm room.

Kagome sighed again, & continued on her way back to her own dorm. When she got to the door, she stopped. 'Do I really have to tell him? What will happen when I do? Will he be mad or sad? Ohhhh! I don't know what to do!'

She took a deep breath. 'Come on Kagome, you can do this,' she told herself & opened the door, going inside. No one was home. 'Strange,' Kagome thought as she dropped off her stuff & headed to her room. "I think I need to rest before I tell Inu," she said out loud, leaning before her bed.

"Tell me about what?"

Kagome stopped, & slowly turned around to see Inu leaning against the door frame. He had a smirk on his lips, but his eyes blazed with anger. "I… Inu…" Kagome stuttered out.

He stood up straight & walked towards her, her stumbling backwards until she hit the bed. She was fixing to fall when InuYasha grabbed her roughly by the arms. "Inu?" she questioned, fear in her voice.

His smirk was gone & he was growling instead. He pushed her & himself onto the bed & pinned her body to it with his own. "Tell me…" he growled out.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You know what!" he barked at her. She was silent. "You've been hiding something from me & I want to know what it is," he said. Kagome just looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Now."

**_Hmm... Inu's getting quite mad, is he not? Also, I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. You should know by now that my stories aren't known for being spell-check perfect. Anyways, feel free to leave reviews as always! Till next time my darlings! -disappears in a flash of cheap animation smoke-_**


End file.
